


Маленькая месть

by Agapushka



Series: Все смешалось в доме Блэков [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Что делать, если в твоей гостиной пьянствуют Пожиратели Смерти, а твой муж не собирается решать эту проблему?
Series: Все смешалось в доме Блэков [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614337
Kudos: 3





	Маленькая месть

– Нет, чистокровные волшебники так себя не ведут!

Вальбурга Блэк сидела перед маленьким трюмо и расчесывала свои длинные темные волосы. Она пристально посмотрела в зеркало, где отражалась фигура мужа, едва заметная из-за огромного ночного колпака и развернутой газеты. 

– Да-да-да, – пробормотал он, уловив опасную паузу, – ты абсолютно права, дорогая.

Он с шумом перелистнул страницу и попробовал плотнее закутать ноги в одеяло, но его чересчур плотная комплекция явно не могла поспособствовать в этом деле. Бросив борьбу с одеялом, Орион Блэк наконец поднял глаза и столкнулся с непроницаемым взглядом жены.

– Вальбурга, ну что ты от меня хочешь? – слабо возмутился он. – Я же не пойду вниз и не скажу этой веселой компании, что они ведут себя как свиньи! Право слово, ты слишком многого от меня хочешь.

Она не успела ничего ему возразить – где-то на первом этаже разбилась бутылка, а вслед за этим грянул громкий хохот. Вальбурга замерла, уставившись на дверь спальни, словно та вот-вот должна была разлететься на куски от того, что творилось внизу.

– Если бы сегодня в поместье был Темный Лорд, мы бы, наоборот, коротали вечер в зловещей тишине, – философски отметил Орион, поправляя толстым пальцем свои очки, так и норовившие сползти на самый кончик носа. 

– Так _его_ нет сегодня?

Орион помотал головой, не отрываясь от газеты, которая явно интересовала его больше, чем неприличная песня, слова которой доносились до самой их спальни. В глазах Вальбурги мелькнул недобрый огонек.

Она взмахнула палочкой и мгновенно облачилась в свое черное платье, поверх которого набросила длиннополый жакет-карако темно-вишневого цвета – готичный шарм Вальбурги всегда подчеркивал ее холодную красоту и покорял даже самых отчаянных смутьянов. Не сказав ни слова Ориону, она решительным шагом вышла за дверь. 

Вся гостиная первого этажа дома Блэков пропахла огненным виски и крепким табаком, но собравшейся здесь развеселой компании явно было комфортно. Вальбурга встала в дверях и расправила свои и без того прямые плечи. Розье, в это время фальшиво допевающий последний куплет о любви русалки к гиппогрифу, сделал большие глаза и подавился на последней строчке. Постепенно все заметили Вальбургу, отчего в гостиной повисла неестественная тишина. 

– Мадам, – Мальсибер шаркнул ногой, чуть не упав при столь старательном выполнении этикета прямо на рояль, на крышке которого виднелась подозрительная лужица.

Лицо Вальбурги осталось непроницаемым. Она медленно вошла в гостиную и остановилась у самого края ковра, стараясь не смотреть на грязные следы, пересекавшие его беспорядочной цепочкой, а затем принялась громко и размеренно хлопать.

– Вот оно, достойное общество чистокровных волшебников! – возвестила она театрально. – Я уж было подумала, что Кикимер по ошибке впустил в мой дом стадо дромарогов, а тут, оказывается, всего лишь светская вечеринка сливок волшебного общества!

Эйвери скривился и погасил свою трубку, опустив ее в чей-то стакан.

– Это не твой дом, Вальбурга, это дом Ориона, а в будущем – Регулуса.

Сузившиеся глаза Вальбурги не предвещали ничего хорошего, однако она в высшей степени умела сохранять спокойствие и сдерживать бурлившие внутри эмоции – основное правило, которое прививали чистокровным волшебникам с самого детства. 

– Кажется, Эйвери, ты забыл, что я тоже Блэк. Хотя, при такой неограниченной любви к огденскому потеря памяти уже не удивительна.

Сбоку послышалось смешок – захмелевший Мальсибер счел слова Вальбурги чрезвычайно забавными.

– Я нашел еще пару бутылок!

Показавшийся в дверях Регулус, глаза которого влажно поблескивали от первой в его жизни порции алкоголя, ойкнул и замер в дверях, так и не опустив руки с двумя запыленными бутылками.

– Регулус Арктурус Блэк, – отчеканила Вальбурга, – разве ты не должен был усердно готовиться к выпускным экзаменам?

– А я и готовлюсь, – не растерялся тот. – Но знаешь, всем нам иногда нужны перерывы.

Вальбурга открыла было рот, но тут до ее ушей донесся подозрительный шум – Джагсон с парой приятелей на цыпочках пытались под шумок покинуть гостиную через вторые двери.

– Стоять! – рявкнула она, отчего трое беглецов от неожиданности споткнулись и упали, повалившись друг на друга бесформенной кучей. 

На губах Вальбурги на долю секунды мелькнула мрачная улыбка. 

– Немедленно приведите гостиную в порядок, – приказала она и, не ожидая от них мгновенного послушания, направила палочку на Мальсибера, почти заснувшего в кресле.

Жалящее заклинание мгновенно привело его в чувство и даже слегка отрезвило. Остальные не стали дожидаться подобной мотивации и хмуро принялись отчищать невербальными заклинаниями ковер от пятен, склеивать пострадавший в ходе веселья фамильный сервиз и возвращать на люстру хрустальные подвески, серебряным дождем валяющиеся под ногами. 

– Кажется, у тебя в этом месяце не будет карманных денег, – Вальбурга отобрала у сына бутылки. – Ну, почему ты еще здесь? 

Тот сунул руки в карманы и с независимым видом зашагал вверх по лестнице, нарочно громко топая и стараясь сломать по дороге какую-нибудь из деревянных ступеней. Регулусу было очень досадно, что его первая попойка в новой компании так плачевно закончилась, почти не успев перейти в настоящее веселье.

***

– Между прочим, я разобралась с ними без твоей помощи, – Вальбурга вошла в спальню и тут же разочарованно вздохнула.

Орион Блэк крепко спал, а его очки все-таки съехали на нос, придавая ему добродушный и отнюдь не мужественный вид. Вальбурга вздохнула и начала снимать жакет. Что ж, по крайней мере, у этого дома есть настоящая хозяйка.

***

В это время вернувшийся назад оскорбленный Мальсибер, высунув от напряжения язык, выводил на стене опустевшей гостиной _«Шальная императрица_ ». Закончив писать, он отошел назад и оценивающим взглядом окинул надпись. А затем еще раз взмахнул палочкой и прошептал заклинание Вечного приклеивания, придуманное как раз Вальбургой Блэк. Утешившись такой ребяческой местью, он пьяно хихикнул и трансгрессировал.

Волна ветра, образовавшаяся от его перемещения, колыхнула тяжелую занавеску, край которой, в свою очередь, задел фарфоровую вазочку, подаренную когда-то Вальбурге наполовину спятившей бабкой Лисандрой. С тихим звоном вазочка упала на стол, часть воды при этом затопила семейный альбом Блэков, зачем-то вынутый Регулусом из шкафа именно сегодня, а вторая часть вылилась на пол. 

Тонкие ручьи быстро побежали по деревянному настилу, захватив при этом семена растения, которые Мальсибер принес на своих сапогах. 

Через минуту семена треснули.

Через пять показались первые ростки.

Через полчаса вся гостиная была опутана жестким плющом, крепкие побеги которого оплели каждый предмет в комнате.

***

Раннее утро началось с громких криков Вальбурги Блэк.


End file.
